Pokemon Transport
by SoraKyo93
Summary: Hailey and 2 friends are transported to Pokemon as a Charmander, Umbreon and Pikachu! How will they survive! M for later chappies.
1. Chapter 1

_**This will be called Pokemon Transport. MWAHAHA!!**_

Doombour: ?

_**Me: Nothing. Anyway, basically, me and 3 of my real-life friends are pulled in the Pokemon series!! Now, what will happen?!**_

We are not falling in love with each other. NO WAAAY.

**Disclaimer: SoraKyo93 owns herself, Josh owns, himself, same with Gage...I also own my dog, Buddy...BUT NOT POKEMON!!! *cries***

"PICK ME UP AGAIN AND YOU'LL DIE!!"

Everyone sighed; this was how it all started, every morning. Hailey would say something out of the blue, Josh would pick her up, then she would threaten him.

Good thing Spring Break was up next week. Otherwise, Gage would just about kill them both.

Hailey sat down in her desk. She was wearing her thin sweater; not thin enough to see through, but thin enough to feel the air. She had jeans, sandals, and her coat. Josh sat on her desk top. He had a tank, jeans and sneakers. He also had glasses along with her.

"Aw, Hailey, it's fun!" Josh rubbed the back of his head where she had hit him. Hailey glared at him, then turned to Gage. Gage had a weird hair color, it was blondish, but also dark brown at times. Hailey would call it "muddy hair". He wore tanks like Josh, but a coat like Hailey.

"So Gage, got the Game?" Gage nodded, then pulled out a Pokemon game. It was the last class of the day and they were allowed to do whatever. Hailey smiled.

"Now, for the most fun part of the day!" She pushed the DS game into her Red DS and started it. The screen came on as normal, and she pressed A for resume.

"Hey, Hailey...what's that?" Gage pointed at the corner.

It was a mouse like on the computer. Hailey shrugged, but found when the game didn't respond quick enough, she moved the control around.

"It moves!" By this time, Josh and Gage had put their heads together with Hailey to see. A box popped up. "Please state how many players."

"Uh..Gage?" Gage shrugged.

"Put 3."

Hailey nodded, then punched in 3. The game stalled...then another box came up. "Names."

Hailey looked confused, but grinned slightly. It was starting like normal. She typed in her name, Josh's, then Gage's. Another box popped up, then a couple more. It was asking questions. "Is Hailey quiet, or loud?" "Is Gage imaginative?" "If Josh had to go swimming, where would he go?"...things like that.

When it was over, Hailey huffed. "Gage, somethings wrong. Think I'll quit."

Gage frowned. "It's getting interesting though!"

Josh fell asleep. Hailey huffed again. "Fine...I'll keep going, but I'm turning it off soon as possible."

Gage nodded.

Hailey noticed that the game had 3 small circles on the touch screen. "Please place the thumbs of Hailey, Gage and Josh upon the circles."

Hailey shrugged and put her thumb on it. The message deleted her name out of the sentence. Gage mimiced her and she took her hand and put Josh's on it.

The game 'beeped' and....darkness.

They had fainted.

_**Oooh!! Where are we going?!**_

_**  
Oh noes!!**_

_**:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: OOOH!! What will happen?! **_

_**  
Doombour: FIRE!**_

_**  
Me: Huh?**_

_**  
Doombour: (lights match) Fire?**_

Me: 0_0 WAAAH!! Excuse me while I put out this fire.

_**Doombour: We don't own Pokemon. **____** Waaahh…..**_

_**P.S. – I will try something; it's just a test, but I'll add some quotes we say at the beginning of every chapter (excluding 1**__**st**__** chapter…cuz I just thought of it : P) that kinda deals with it…FYI; these are REAL quotes we say…randomly…every day.**_

Gage – "Every day's an adventure…so long's you got your friends with you…and nachos. Nachos make EVERYTHING better!!"

The forest was silent. The trees barely moved as four small Pokémon rested in a meadow. The first Pokemon looked like a Charmander, but the claws seemed dull and cracked. The second Pokémon was a small Pikachu, who made small 'chu' noises as he slept. His cheek pouches were dark red.

The third Pokémon was surprisingly, an Umbreon! Its yellow bands around the body did not glow yellow, but red and his ears were bent backwards, as if in pain.

These three Pokémon are our Heroes.

The Charmander woke up. "Ugh…next time, I'm not listening to you Gage."

The Pikachu shook his head. "I wouldn't listen to me either, but…so it is."

The Charmander narrowed its eyes. "Well! I'll just…!" She clutched her fist together but cut her palm. "Ow…that hurt?" She turned her hand over and wiped the blood off.

Gage, the Pikachu, shook his head. "Only you Hailey…um…right, that's you aren't it?" He gave her a look that said "Please say yes."

Hailey nodded, and then looked at her hands. "Waah! My hands, they're…claws! Waah! And Gage is a Pikachu!" She looked at the other Pokémon, who was slowly waking up.

Josh groaned, and then stood up shakily. "Huh? Poke? So...which one am I?"

Hailey nibbled on her cut and broken nails. "Huh? Oh, an Umbreon."

Josh yipped. "Wahoo! I love them!"

Gage huffed. He was the one who always got them out of messes, so he'll have to wake them up to reality. "Guys! There's one problem."

Hailey and Josh looked at him. "What problem?"

Gage sighed and looked at the forest. "Where in the world are we and WHY ARE WE POKE?!"

_**Me: Aw…Gage got some fire in h im!**_

_**Doombour: :D YAY FOR US!**_

_**Me: Remember folks, review for more of Gage yelling at others, or…for tiny Eevees jumping around the forest floor! (Insert mental image of Eevee in meadow, jumping around)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: Well...seems some of ya love my story, eh? One of you (you know who you are) mailed me with a Pwease! So...**_

_**Doombour: We must defeat you!**_

Me: O_o...um, no. We COMPLY!

Me - I love my Pokemon game!

Josh - Your MOM!

Me - Um...yes?

Josh - (giggle) Awesome. (yes, he GIGGLES!)

Hailey sighed, looking up in the forest. "Dudes, why a forest? I HATE quiet!"

Gage patted her on the shoulder. "It'll be alright."

They had agreed that the reason was because of the main problem of all PMD games; they were needed to defeat some huge Legendary, then fight their inner selves about whether to leave or not...then they stay.

Josh yawned. "Shouldn't we be, I don't know, heading towards Treasure Town or whatever the town is gonna be called?"

Hailey nodded; she played the games over so many times, she could do the game blindfolded. "Follow me!" She walked through a small trail.

Gage shrugged and followed with Josh almost nodding off. They walked until the sun had set which hadn't been long. They saw a few Butterfree and Beedril, being careful not to get too close.

Hailey kept walking. Josh wailed, "How much LONGER?" Hailey growled, "It takes longer in the game than you realize. Just because you can defeat 3 gyms and see 5 towns in 2 hours, doesn't mean the trainer thinks only 2 hours passes by! It's like, I don't know, a couple days between towns."

Gage nodded. "She's right. It's all about the reality we see and the time we live in."

Josh shrugged. "At least you can fly when you evolve, Hailey. Then we'll get free transportation."

Hailey giggled. "5 poke a ride, dude!"

Josh groaned. "No fair!"

As they had been walking, they didn't realize they had walked into a nest of newborn Spinaraks...and their momma wasn't happy.

They heard a "AWAY!" and Josh felt a small sting in his back.

"OW!" Josh jumped as an Ariados used Poison Sting at him and sped towards them. Hailey paled slightly; she never used offensive tactics, just defensive. Gage used offensive tactics, but right now they were just too low-level to defeat her.

"RUN!"

Gage grabbed Hailey, yanking her with him, while Josh ran beside him. "Which way?"

Gage shrugged. "Don't the heroes usually come around this time?"

"We're already here."

They turned around and spotted...

_**Me: CLIFFHANGER! If ur reading my other story you'll notice I did this too so...yeah.**_

_**Doombour: Review?**_

_**Me: Yes, so you'll know who saves our low-level heroes! And heroine!**_


End file.
